Off the Radar
by ren-san
Summary: Harry dissapears for ten years after the final battle. Now, he's a best selling author from the United States. When he runs into Hermione, can he own up to leaving his friends and past behind him? Will they forgive him? Read and Review. H/HR eventually
1. Chapter 1

AN-Got this idea in my head, had to get it out. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

"I'm such a huge fan of you're books. It's an honor to meet you," gushed a girl of about seventeen. Harry smiled and thanked the eager teen, handing back her book. He looked at the line, relieved

"Hello, haven't been waiting too long have you?" he joked as he took the woman's book. He had been signing books for four hours. The woman in front of him shook her head. Harry took a moment to study the woman. Her brown, curly hair fell just past her shoulders and had these deep brown eyes. She wasn't very tall and had this confident air about her. In fact, she almost reminded him of…no, it couldn't be. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Hermione Granger." Harry's head snapped up. He hadn't spoken to her, or anyone else in the wizarding world for that matter, in nearly ten years. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered. "I just love your books, they remind me of my friends and I while we were in school."

"Hermione?" Harry questioned. She asked if he wanted her to spell it for him and he shook his head. He scrawled a quick message in the book and passed it back to her, looking her dead in the eyes. "Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"Harry? That's not possible. You don't look anything like him." Hermione said, taken aback. She stared down at him in confusion.

"Surely you remember the guy who saved you from the mountain troll." Harry said. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Harry, is that really you?" Hermione asked, her voice unsteady. Harry nodded slowly.

"It's me. I'm done here. Do you maybe want to go back to my hotel room and talk?" Hermione agreed and waited as Harry packed up his things and thanked the book store manager.

* * *

"How have you been," Harry asked, taking her coat from her as she looked around the extravagant hotel room. It was a bit much for his taste, but his agent was the one who booked the hotel.

"I don't hear from you in ten years and you want to make small talk?" Hermione nearly cried in exasperation. "Where have you been? Why did you disappear like that?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

After the battle, he felt so restless and usless. He hadn't any idea what to do with his life, he never expected to survive. So he packed all his belongings and headed to Heathrow Airport, flying to the first country that he could think of, America. After living there for a year, he began writing a series of books based off his life and everything that happened with Voldemort and had them published. Now, he was the best selling author of The Boy Who Lived, under the pen name Orion Evans. He used a glamour charm every time he had an event to go to, changing his dark hair blond, his eyes to blue and hiding his scar. He was in England for the week on tour for the release of his latest and final book. It had taken everything Harry had not to go see Ron and Hermione. He knew they would be angry at him for leaving.

"So for the last ten years, Harry Potter has been off the radar." Harry summed up.

"But I don't get it. Why did you leave? You just left with out one word, you didn't even say goodbye. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking as she fought back anger and tears. Harry hung his head in shame, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I just had to get away from it all. Once Voldemort was gone, I needed to find a new purpose in my life. The only reason I was alive was to fight him. I needed a new reason to live. I never meant to hurt you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Distractedly, she fidgeted with her watch, noticing the time. Somewhat glad for an excuse to leave the awkwardness, she grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be. I need to go."

Harry didn't get a chance to get a word in edge wise before she turned on her heel and dissaprated with a soft pop.

AN-So basically, this is a rough draft. I wanted to get people's take on the story. I'm going to wait to hear what people think before I go back and revise the chapter. Please review and give any comments you have; good comments or some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-I scrounged up the motivation to type this chapter up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't make any money off this. If I did, I wouldn't be living in this crappy house in the worse part of town. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

Hermione shifted impatiently, waiting for Teddy to appear at the school's entrance. Kids ran down the entrance stairs yelling and laughing, excited for the weekend. Teddy had been intended to be raised by Andromeda, but when he was almost one, she got very sick. No one knew where Harry, who would have been next to take care of him, was. So Hermione stepped up. Among the crowd, Hermione spotted Teddy rushing toward her.

"Hey, let's go," He said, grabbing her hand and looking wildly around. Hermione followed his gaze and found the headmistress of the school coming towards her. Teddy tugged on her hand as she got closer. "Come on, before she talks to us."

"Miss Granger! A quick word, please," the headmistress, Ms. Johnston, called out. Teddy let go of her hand with a sigh and looked down at the sidewalk. "Teddy had another incident today. Look, I don't know how he does it, but it needs to stop. It's distracting other students."

"I understand. I'll have a talk with him." Hermione responded although she wasn't entirely sure what happened. She shook hands with Ms. Johnston and the woman turned on her heels and walked off. Hermione looked down at Teddy expectantly.

"My hair turned blue again. Everyone started laughing at me. Can we just go now please?" Hermione nodded, checking to making sure no one was watching before dissaparating them to the small cottage she owned an hour away from London. Teddy took off his goat and started up the stairs, stopping halfway up turned to face her. "Can I just quit school? I'm going to Hogwarts next fall."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? Will you please go pack you overnight bag? Draco will be here any moment." Hermione asked, hanging up her own coat on the hook by the door. Teddy nodded and continued on to his room with out another word. Draco had been a great help over the past nine years, offering to take Teddy on weekends and do "guy things." He said it was his duty as Teddy's cousin and only living family member.

Hermione thought over Teddy had said. She knew that he'd been having trouble in school, but she never thought it would get to the point where he'd want to quit. He was a bright student, just like Remus had been, but he was prone to accidental magic and not to mention no control of his metamorphmagus abilities so he was often harassed by the other children. She herself could remember going through the same thing at his age.

Sitting down on the sofa, opened her bag and began taking out the manuscripts she had brought home to proofread. She loved her job. Editor at the wizarding publishing company WhizzHard Book. The hours weren't very long and she could always work from home if she chose. It also involved lots of reading though sometimes it was just easier to cast a spelling and grammar checking charm. As Hermione absentmindedly began flipping through the manuscript of a young wizard's study of ancient ruins, she felt like doing just that.

"Distracted much?" a voice drawled mockingly. Hermione looked in the direction of the voice to see Draco casually leaning against the door.

"Knock much?" she retorted, even though this was his usual way of entering her house, sneaking in and scaring the living daylights out of her. "I'm just worried about Teddy. He accidently changed his hair at school again and got teased. Now he wants to stop going to school. Will you talk to him about it? He listens to you."

"I don't see why he needs to attend that muggle school anyway. I say let him do whatever he wants." Draco said, sitting down next to her. Hermione started to protest but was silenced as Draco placed a soft kiss on to her lips. "I'll talk to him, don't worry, Granger."

* * *

The evening past slowly for Hermione, like every Friday night did. She went about her usual routine of cleaning the kitchen and living room and started the laundry before sitting down with a book and a glass of wine. As she settled down to bed that night, she finally let her mind wander to Harry.

"So he's been in America this whole time." She said aloud softly, scratching Crookshanks lightly behind the ear. The elderly cat looked up at her like she was crazy. Hermione was still in shock. She knew she should be angry with him, should have yelled at him for abandoning everyone and slapped him silly, but she was just happy to see him. She fell asleep wondering if she'd ever see Harry again.

The next morning, an unfamiliar owl tapped anxiously at her kitchen window. Hermione set down her cup of coffee and went to open the window. After untying the letter, she got it a drink of water and offered it a bite of bacon which the bird accepted graciously. Hermione saw her name scrawled in neat writing on the envelope.

Hermione,

I was wondering if I could stop by your place sometime today. I think we should talk and catch up a bit. I understand if you don't want to, I would completely deserve being ignored. But if this is okay, send your address with the owl and I'll stop by around eleven.

Harry

AN-So there it is. I have two chapters already written, but I might just condense them into one seeing as they are very short. This is somewhat filler but completely necessary. Oh, and just so you know, Draco kissing Hermione will all be explained next chapter, so please do not flood me with questions about that. Also, if you put this to your alerts lists, you can certainly take the time to review right?


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Sorry bout the wait. I've been trying to pack up everything so I can move. I got asked a lot about the Hermione/Draco thing. Thanks for being so patient and the whole thing will be explained. I've gotten so used to doing that specific ship that it's hard to break away from, you know? Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer-I will never own Harry Potter. Time for me to accept it to move on.

Chapter 3

Hermione stared at the letter. Harry wanted to visit? She didn't even spare herself time to think, accioing a pen and piece of paper to write down her reply and address and, and sending it off with the owl. Remembering she was still in her bathrobe and nightgown, Hermione ran up the stairs to shower and change, throwing on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

By the time she was ready it was ten-thirty. Teddy and Draco would be home anytime. Would Harry want to see his godson? She'd hate to see what would happen when Draco and Harry saw each other. Maybe she should keep the visit short. The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and Hermione rushed to answer it.

"Hi, Harry. Come on in." She said, holding the door open. Hermione decided to get straight to the point. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh I just wanted to catch up, find out what you've been up to. You kind of ran out the hotel room before we could really talk." Harry replied, looking around the living room with interest. His gaze fell upon a picture of Hermione and Teddy when he was only four, the pair laughing while playing in a pile of leaves. As he looked around, he found several more pictures of Teddy and her. "You have a child? Are you married then? To Ron?"

"Ron married one of his teammates on the Chuddy Cannons." She said, leading the way to the kitchen and started to make them some tea. "That's Teddy."

"Teddy? Remus and Tonk's kid? I thought Andromeda was raising him."

"She died. When Teddy was one, she got really sick. She refused treatment, wanted to be with her family again, you see. We would have told you, but we had no idea where you were." Hermione explained. Harry closed his eyes in shock, trying to absorb this new piece of information. Her temper rose and all the anger she felt when Harry left years ago came flooding back. "You could have at least written a letter saying that you were okay. Ron and I thought you were dead! Where the hell do you get off just leaving like that? Do you have any idea the hell you put everyone through?"

"I really am sorry." Harry said quietly, wondering how many more times he'd have to apologize.

"Does anyone else know your in the country?" Harry shook his head and Hermione sighed. "You should at least stop by and see Ron. And go to the Burrow and see Arthur and Molly. They all really miss you."

Harry agreed, busying himself with stirring his tea. Faintly, Hermione could hear the front door open and shut. Teddy was home. Draco called her name.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, twisting in his chair to see into the living room. He tried to remember the voice, but couldn't put a face and name to it.

"Hey, I talked to Teddy like you asked me too. He's going back on Monday." Draco said, helping himself to some coffee, mutting a warming charm on it, oblivious to the fact that Harry was sitting, mouth agape, two feet from him.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry stuttered, dumbstruck.

"Potter? Is that you?" Draco looked to Hermione for an explanation.

"Harry has been in America all this time. He was in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit," Hermione said, busying herself by taking out the pots and pans for lunch. "Are you staying for lunch as usual Draco? Care to join us, Harry?"

Harry said that he would love to. Draco came over and lightly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing inviting him to stay?"

"Because he's my friend, Draco." Hermione hissed back.

"He abandoned you." Draco retorted. She opened her mouth to reply, but Draco excused himself to call Teddy down from his room. 'What's with him,' she wondered.

"Are you and Draco together?" Harry asked out of the blue. He offered to set the table and Hermione showed him where the plates and silverware were kept.

"Not really. He helps out with Teddy a lot." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry raise an eyebrow skeptically.. "Sort of. Neither of us wanted to settle down , so we…_support_ each other. It's complicated and no one knows about it, some people aren't too thrilled with him spending so much time with Teddy.

"Hey, Hermione," Teddy greeted as he and Draco entered the kitchen. "Who's he?"

AN-It's not much but some is better than nothing. Just curious, is there anything I can do to improve?


	4. important authors note

Hi everyone. I really wish this were a chapter update but sadly its not. I just thought since it's been months said I updated some of my stories that I should tell you what's been keeping my from updating.

Life has gotten busy. I've been trying to help my mom out a lot with my brother who is autistic and his health is slowly going. He has to go up to the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota in February and March for his heart and seizures. I've also been super busy at church.

I haven't forgotten my stories or abandoned them. I'm in the process right now of rereading and editing most of them, hoping that will help my write the next chapters. I have a couple planned stories as well and hope to be able to upload those in the coming months.

So please, bear with me until I can get some time to write. I'll take this author's note off when I update. Thanks for understanding; I hope I don't lose any readers because you guys are why I keep going.


	5. Chapter 4

AN- I just want thank everyone for your kind words and prayers for my brother and your patience. He's doing a little better but he has to go back up to the Mayo Clinic in March for tests for his seizures. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

"It was nice meeting you, Harry." Teddy said politely.

"You too, Ted. Maybe you and Hermione could come visit me this summer." Teddy nodded enthusiastically. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "So you've got my cell number and I've got yours. We'll keep in touch."

"Bye, Harry. Have a safe flight." Hermione said. Harry got in his rental car and drove away, waving goodbye out the window.

* * *

Harry drove through the busy streets of London, wishing he were back in the states, where he was used to driving on the right side of the road and the other side of the car.

He reached the Leaky Cauldron and parked across the street. It looked as run down as ever. He kept his head down as he walked through the pub, not wanting to been seen. According the address Hermione had written down for him, Ron lived next to the Quidditch Supply shop. He found the flat without any trouble and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey, leave your sister alone." Ron told his oldest son, Andy. He picked Andy up off Lizzy and set him down on the floor, before continuing on his way to answer the door. When he opened it, he found a rather sheepish looking Harry standing on his doorstep. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. "Harry?"

"Hello Ron." Harry said, grinning slightly. Without thinking, Ron raised his right fist and decked Harry across the cheek. Harry cried out in surprise, stumbling backward. Ron proceeded to grab him and pull him in a tight hug.

"Come on in." Ron said after they pulled away. Harry saw toys scattered on the floor and faintly heard yelling coming from the far back of the flat as Ron guided him to the kitchen. "Sorry 'bout the mess. My wife's out shopping with her friends, left me with the kids. Let me heal that cheek for you, sorry about that."

"It's alright, should've seen it coming, I guess." Harry said, rubbing his injured cheek. Ron picked up his wand from the counter and flicked it at Harry's cheek, muttering a healing charm. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ron summoned two butterbeers and offered one to Harry, who accepted it gratefully. "So where've you been?"

"America." He said, taking a sip. He told Ron everything he had told Hermione and about meeting her at the book signing and lunch at her house.

"You should have seen her when you left. She was just so…devastated. She started missing family dinners and looking all over England for you. It was hard to watch." Ron said. A small girl clutching a small bear ran into the kitchen and jumped into Ron's lap.

"Daddy, who is this?" She asked, gazing curiously at Harry.

"This is an old friend from school, his name is Harry. Harry this is my youngest, Marissa" Marissa smiled shyly before hiding her face in Ron's chest. "She's a bit shy. Go play with your brother and sister, okay sweetie."

"Okay. Kiss?" Ron quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and she ran out of the kitchen.

"I never thought you would have kids." Harry said with a laugh. "You're rather good with them."

"I never thought so either. Now I've got three of them and another one on the way, due in June." Ron said rather proudly. They sat there for an hour, talking about they had been up to for the past few years before Harry announced he needed to get back to the hotel.

"It was great seeing you mate." Harry said, clapping Ron on the back.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Look, if your flights canceled or something, you should come over the Burrow tomorrow night for dinner. Everyone will be there; it'll be like old times."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll owl you when I get home." They said goodbye once more and Harry left. Ron stood outside, watching his friend walk down the stairs before he heard the kids screaming and had to go break up whatever fight was going on.

AN-Not too much to say about this chapter, I tried to make it longer, but it had too much filler that wasn't needed. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope, I have a page of it already written. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 5

AN-I redid this chapter like three times. It just didn't want to work. Hope you like the final product.

Disclaimer-Harry Potter isn't mine.

Chapter 5

Harry stared up at the flight listings, irritation slowly building in him. This morning, when he woke up, he didn't foresee anything preventing him from returning home. But as he drove to the airport, dark clouds loomed over London, drenching the city in rain as lighting crashed overhead. Upon getting through security, his flight was only delayed a few hours. Then it was canceled entirely.

"We're very sorry. We can exchange your tickets for a flight tomorrow and put you up in a hotel room for the night, but there's nothing else we can do." The person at the desk said. Harry leaned his forehead against his palm, irritation creeping through him.

"There's not another airport operating?" The desk clerk check the computer and shook his head.

"Sorry, all flights are grounded. This storm is a big one. Very sorry, sir. Next please." He called, a couple eagerly came up to the desk and shoved Harry out of the way.

_"If your flight gets canceled or something, you should come over to the Burrow for dinner." _

The words echoed through his mind as he slumped into a hard plastic chair. People rushed through the terminal around him. He'd love to accept Ron's invitation, to see the Weasleys again. The thought of Mrs. Weasley's cooking made his mouth water and his stomach growled, making him realize he hadn't had anything to eat today.

He could pop over for a short visit, maybe Hermione would even be there. He got up and searched for a safe place to apparate from, which he found in a men's restroom. When the restroom was empty, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry appeared in the garden behind the Burrow. The thunderstorm that was pummeling London was nothing but a light drizzle here. He made his way up the familiar path, remenicing of the summers spent degnoming the garden and playing Quidditch. Ron must have seen him through the window, because he met Harry at the door, smiling enthusiastically.

"Harry, you made it!" He beamed, clapping him on the back. He led Harry into the kitchen, where everyone was crowded around the table, just sitting down to dinner. "Hey, look who's here, guys!"

A collective gasp went through the cramped kitchen. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and raced over, enveloping Harry in a tight, tearful hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." She said, pulling away to give him a looking over. "Merlin, your skin and bones! Haven't you been feeding yourself?"

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, flushing embarrassingly. He was directed to the empty seat next to Hermione as Mrs. Weasley went about fixing him a plate. Ron returned to his place next to whom Harry assumed was his wife, who was quite beautiful and quite pregnant. Harry looked over at the kids table and waved to Teddy, who smiled shyly back.

"Didn't think you'd show up." Hermione commented after conversation returned to the room. Harry looked over at her in confusion. "Ron told everyone about you stopping by his place, of course. Was very excited about it, seemed certain you'd show up. I thought you'd be halfway back to the States by now."  
"My flight was canceled, Harry explained, taking a bite of his food, relishing the familiar taste of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

After dinner, the sun managed to come out from behind the clouds. The children and the men raced outside to play Quidditch.

"Why don't you go out and play Quidditch with the kids." Mrs. Weasley suggested, swishing her wand at the table, which began clearing itself. The dishes flew through the air and begain washing themselves.

"That's okay, I haven't been on a broom in years." Harry declined. He hadn't been on a broom since the night of the final battle, when they escaped the fire in the Room of Requirement. Fluer began pouring tea for the women still seated around the table.

"Oh, go on, Harry. It'll be fun." Hermione encouraged, smiling brightly at him.

AN-I really didn't want to end the chapter at this point, but I've been stuck at this spot for a month. Trying to write more felt like I was drawing it out. I think I'm going to put this story on the back burner for a bit and work on another story, as I'm trying to finish up as many of my stories by the time I leave for college. Hope I didn't bore you too much with this chapter. Please review.


End file.
